


Shaken and Stirred: Bets are on

by thesnowyswan



Series: The Spy!AU [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: How Aaron ends up in Monte Carlo.The preceding story of Shaken and Stirred (but read after S&S).





	1. Meet and Greet

Aaron is in a foul mood. He’s been shoved on a plane, his favourite hoodie taken off him and a monkey suit pushed into his hands.

“Change.”

The nondescript agent looks at him expectantly and he just stares at her. She sighs as she turns around, clearly frustrated by Aaron’s request, but he refuses to put himself on display more than is necessary.

She pulls at Aaron’s waist when she turns back, to make sure his jacket sits correctly, “It’s a good fit. Some agents don’t keep in shape of their measurements.”

“Is that a thing?” He asks as she smooths the front of his leg and he internally curses.

She deadpans, “I work off of a sheet and if someone comes in half a stone heavier, I can’t do anything about that, can I?”

He supposes, “Sorry.”

“S’alright, Agent.”

“Do you…?” Aaron asks nervously, she looks at him.

“Do I know Robert? Yes, of course. Charming.”

He isn’t sure if that’s a compliment, but he carries on, “They told me I should get a read on him and report back.”

She hums and writes something down in a notebook, “Yes?”

“Well. Aren’t I a bit—?” He gestures to himself.

The agent puts her pen down and looks at him, he doesn’t shrink away, but he feels her looking at him.

“No.”

Aaron lets out a frustrated sigh and she takes pity on him, “They picked you because you’re pretty. Robert likes pretty. He also likes both.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“He’s not the bogeyman, he’s just a man. An arrogant titbag if you ask me, but good. Really good at his job. Help him.”

She gathers her things and Aaron is about to ask her if she has a photo of Robert, but she’s gone.

 

~*~

 

 **Assignment: Monitor and assess [1] Agent Robert [REDACTED], age 31, [REDACTED]**.

 

It’s all Aaron can think about as he sets up his hotel room, his surveillance equipment hidden in one corner and his second weapons case under his bed as he checks himself one final time in the mirror.

He’s wearing blue, the same colour as his eyes to make him stand out, be seen, and hopefully by Robert.

The ear piece they give him pinches a little and he tries to keep it in, but he knows it’s gonna be a long night when he sends himself down to the bar/games room.

He mutters to himself, “How am I supposed to even know ‘im?”

The voice in his ear tells him, “You’ll know.”

“Cheers, that ain’t omnious.”

He orders a beer because fuck it, he’s nervous. He’s never tried to engage a mark on a personal level and it’s not like that’s where his high scores lie.

A man sits near him and orders the same and Aaron looks at him and his mouth goes dry. He’s tall, not overly so, slender with large and weirdly delicate hands that take the beer before he brings it to his soft mouth, _oh shit_ he’s been caught staring.

“Y’alright?” The man asks.

He moves closer and Aaron can see his face is covered in pale freckles that go with the light gold of his hair.

 _You fucking fuckers_.

“Mmm, long night.” Aaron says lamely, his thoughts swirling.

“No good?” He gestures to the gaming tables.

His eyes are clear water green and Aaron can’t help but sneak a look down at him, he’s caught too, and a little smile touches the edge of his lips.

“I’m Robert, by the way.”

Aaron looks at his hand as he reaches out and flicks his eyes back up. He doesn’t take it.

“Aaron.”

“Nice to meet ya, Aaron.”

Robert sits down after taking another pull on his glass, “I like your suit. Good fit, who’s your tailor?”

“Bought it for a wedding, they sorted it.” Not exactly untrue, it’s one of three suits that Aaron has hanging in the back of his cupboard and someone must have taken it when he got the assignment.

“A bang up job then.” Robert’s eyes don’t leave any part of him unscathed. He drinks his own beer, drains half the glass and tries to ignore Robert’s little laugh.

“It’s alright.” He sits down, and Robert moves to lean into him; all signs of attraction. His heart is pounding because _yes_ , he is also attracted but he needs to remain objective. Assess and report. Assess. Report.

Robert’s knee knocks his as he starts talking about bets when Aaron blurts out, “Do you like cars?”

Robert looks at him startled for a second before he nods, “Love ‘em. What’s ya favourite?”

They share a couple of beers and shoot the shit, Robert is funny, witty and a kind of graceful in person and with people that Aaron will never be. He can see why he’s so highly ranked. Desired.

He’s about to make a terrible decision, but he’s far from home and no one can stop him. “D’wanna go back—”

“Yeah, but I have a bigger room.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow, “How ya so sure?”

“I’ve got the penthouse.”

 

~*~

 

Robert presses Aaron into his door, his mouth hot and his hands sliding up to press Aaron’s biceps up by his head as their chests bump against each other. He only pulls away from his kiss when they both need to breathe, hard breaths shared in a tight space.

Aaron pushes him into the room, kicking the door shut as he pulls Robert’s jacket down so that it traps his elbows as Aaron gets on his knees in the middle of the carpet. Unbuckling Robert’s belt and nosing at his groin, he peels his underwear down and breathes softly on him. He’s thickening up and Aaron likes how that feels on his tongue, so he wraps his mouth around the head and ignores all Robert’s pleas as he takes what he wants from his body. He makes two aborted thrusts into Aaron’s mouth, so he pulls away and strokes his hand over Robert, his come dripping down between the spread of Aaron’s knees where he’s now sat back on his ankles.

“You’re good at that.”

He’s not wrong. Robert helps Aaron up as he drops his jacket on the floor, no care for it at all as he walks Aaron back to the bed, his eyes intense and dark as they pin him.

“Turn around.”

Aaron gives Robert his back, it’s a hard thing to do with their training, but he shivers as fingers skate down his spine and Robert pulls Aaron’s jacket off, at least aiming for a chair this time. There’s large windows behind the head of the bed so they don’t need a light, and everything is shaded in blue like none of it’s really real.

“I wanna touch you.”

He can only nod as the heel of Robert’s hand presses against him. It’s a tease, especially as his other hand wanders down his arse. Quick hands take his trousers down and he kicks them off as he unbuttons his shirt, turning, with Robert doing the same. His freckles cover his body, like a light dusting of constellations on his skin or something equally knobby.

“You don’t say a lot now.”

Aaron shrugs, “What d’ya want me to say?”

Robert tilts his chin up and kisses him softly, “Nothing. Anything.”

Something changes, and Aaron can’t put his finger on it. He lays down on the bed and his legs are spread, but it doesn’t feel crude. His thighs are pinned, his chest bitten and kissed, and he can’t help but keen and sigh, dragging his fingers through pale hair and whisper how good it all feels. He wouldn’t normally, but he’s all caught up in the motions, the mood, the unearthly blue that bathes them both as Robert puts his mouth on him.

It’s like his body is tied to one pinpoint moment in time and that’s how this man plays his body. He whines and cries out and Robert swallows his come, rubbing softly at his balls as he eases back down to reality.

Aaron rubs his own thigh, prolonging his tingle and Robert catches him and does the same with the other. He looks down and Robert is hard. Aaron looks up again before he rolls onto his belly.

“Aaron.”

He spreads his legs again, “Come on.”

There’s rustling and a firm hand rubbing the back of his thigh. He feels a kiss on his cheek and his heart speeds up.

“Can I?”

Aaron folds his arms under his head and nods. Gentle fingers part him and his body strings tight almost immediate as wet heat is pushed over him. It’s like an elastic band of pleasure being pulled only it’s broken and it never quite rebounds. It feels good, but it won’t make him come, not yet.

Robert pulls his legs back together and sits with his knees either side of Aaron’s legs as he pushes one finger inside him. The lube he’s coated it with eases its way but it’s tight, he draws his stomach in and tries to roll against it, but Robert takes it out and pushes in again with more slick.

All Aaron can hear is himself, his own moans, his own breath, him rustling the bed as he rocks. He swipes his mouth on his forearm as Robert eases two inside and Aaron can’t take it. “More.”

There’s nothing again as Robert rolls a condom on and he reshuffles to keep Aaron’s legs tight and he rests his dick just outside Aaron’s body like it’s a question.

Aaron can feel himself stirring with want so his only answer is, “Do it.”

His voice is one long groan that breaks as Robert settles himself inside. He pushes further in when he lies on Aaron’s back and Aaron grabs behind himself at Robert’s hip when he does it, flexing against warm skin with uncertain fingers. Robert laces his hand with Aaron’s and takes it so that it’s back up by his head and pinned to the bed.  

He’s consumed. Robert is heavy at his back, his cock buried deep inside, his hand holding him with confidence. He is owned by this man he doesn’t even know. And it feels good. Really good. He rides with Robert’s thrusts, as slow as they are, trying to get him to pick up speed. He earns a bite on his shoulder for it though.

“Easy.”

 _No_ , he decides, he pushes his legs against Robert’s and he has to sit up to hold Aaron’s back, letting go of his hand, and it shunts Robert in and wedges him against Aaron’s prostate so tightly he practically cries with it. Robert knows what he’s hit, so he keeps doing it, bucking forward and sending the sparks flying for Aaron. His mouth is just nonsense as he shivers, his body overcome with trembling pleasure, and it is expanded when Robert starts thrusting in earnest, his own pleasure prolonging Aaron’s. He thinks he’s still coming when Robert groans behind him, his fingers curling up to dig into the middle of Aaron’s back.

Robert rolls off him and Aaron smiles, “Ain’t bad that.”

There’s a moment and Robert just snorts at the ridiculousness of it. It’s brilliant and Aaron loves it, a couple of drinks and a fit bloke should never go a miss.

 

~*~

 

Only, not once did he think about the voice piece in his ear.


	2. This is Where We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a choice that will affect the course of events.

Aaron wakes up when he rolls over in the bed, the sun hot on him and Robert is drawing his right leg over his left hip.

“Mmm?” He mumbles without opening his eyes.

Another bite high up on his chest and he laughs because it tickles, but gasps after because Robert’s hand is wet now and it glides up against him slowly.

Aaron looks down as Robert tucks his hand under Aaron’s side to pull him in closer still, his fist practically bumping his own belly when he rubs Aaron’s dick and all Aaron can do is grab his shoulder, dig his fingers in and not let go.

Robert swipes his tongue against Aaron’s nipple and Aaron curses, he’s inching closer, Robert’s fist loose enough that he can make small half thrusts until Robert slides on an upstroke and rubs continuously under the head of Aaron’s cock. He’s easy for it, always has been, and he watches as he jerks and spills to paint come on Robert’s freckled stomach.

He pushes at Robert’s shoulder and rolls him over, waving his fingers for the lube and Robert hands it to him. He considers returning the favour, but he coats his fingers and slips behind himself to push perfunctorily at opening his own body. Robert watches him with fascination, blindly reaching for another condom from the bedside table. He strokes himself, rolls it down and uncaps the lube again to drizzle it on himself. Aaron appreciates the forethought as he climbs so that he’s sitting just a bit further up from Robert’s dick.

“Jesus, look at you.” Robert whispers as his not sticky hand rubs Aaron’s hip. Aaron rubs and he makes his come disappear into Robert’s skin as he uses the other to guide him into his body. He waits, watching the interplay on Robert’s face as he bites his lip, fingers curling against Aaron’s hip as he tries to stay still. His belly heaves and Aaron makes his first pass at rocking up a little. Robert turns his head to the side and back again.

It takes a couple of goes to get Aaron slick enough inside to allow the circles he makes be more fluid, but when he does it feels better for them both. Robert tries to pull at his thighs, but Aaron just sits on him and waits. Robert lets out a long whined, “Come on,” and Aaron ignores him, keeps his own pace.

That funny shift happens again and when Robert tries to sit up, Aaron doesn’t stop him, feels Robert’s knee pick up behind him as Robert hugs him to his chest. With his other leg, he uses his new position to bounce Aaron on him and it sends hot waves of pleasure up into Aaron’s belly, riding down to his balls. Aaron is overwhelmed with the urge to mark this man, mess him up, leave some indicator that he was here, he had him. So, he does. He sucks high on Robert’s throat, feels the vibrations of his moans as he comes pushed right up inside Aaron. He digs his teeth in a little towards the end and Robert flops down onto his back when Aaron finally lets him go.

Robert holds the condom as Aaron rolls off on to his side, his head tilted like he expects a kiss.

“Ya mouth’ll be rank.” He wrinkles his nose and Robert smiles softly.

“Yeah, so? So will yours.”

Aaron leans down for a peck, but Robert traps him with an arm banded around his back as he shoves his tongue inside and kisses him like he fucks, slow, intense and to an explosive end. Aaron blinks as he looks at Robert, his blonde hair messed up, his mouth red from Aaron’s beard and he wonders if any part of that is a real person. He is a spy after all.

“Can I see you later?” Robert asks him as he noses Aaron’s throat.

Aaron pulls at his ear. _Fuck, fuck, Jesus, fuck_.

“Yes, you were on, we heard some of it, but I shut it down. I shut down recording this morning, but I will have to give a report,” the tinny voice tells him. “And tell him yes. The higher ups want you to.”

He feels cold, he smiles but it’s pinched, “I guess.”

Robert’s smile, on the other hand, is wide and genuine, “Well, let’s be doing. About 1 o’clock?”

He realises it’s early, ridiculously early, and Robert must have woken him up specifically to have another go.

“The bar?” Aaron asks, Robert shakes his head.

“Here.”

“Forward.” He laughs.

Robert kisses his collarbone, “Realistic. You’re beautiful.”

Aaron looks at him and there is no guile there, no hint at a secondary agenda and he’d be so played if he didn’t know any better.

“Wishful thinking, and you ain’t bad.”

Robert laughs, and it jostles Aaron, “Nice to know I’m appreciated.”

Aaron gets up to the edge of the bed and stands up, grabbing his pants and trousers, “I appreciate ya just fine.”

“You do.” Robert folds an arm behind his head and watches Aaron get dressed. It should feel weird, only with Robert, it just feels like foreplay.

He doesn’t know what comes over him, but he puts his shirt on, grabs his jacket and wanders back over to where Robert is still laying and leans down to give him another kiss. Robert tries to hold him there with a hand on the back of his neck, but Aaron bites his lips and he lets go.

“I’ll see ya later.” And Robert hums in response.

 

~*~

 

Aaron doesn’t look forward to the video call he’s about to be on. The voice at the other end assures him it’s all good, but he’s cursing as he removes the piece and showers.

His boss and two others are seated looking at him when he hits send, and he’s sitting on his bed in a long sleeve jumper and cargo trousers. Best to be dressed for comfort when you’re gonna get dressed down.

“Excellent work, Agent.” His boss tells him. He’s dumbfounded. “Brilliant execution of seduction techniques. He’ll be none the wiser.”

_None the wiser to what?_

“Thank you, Sir. How should I…proceed?”

“As intended, you’ll just be at a better distance this way.”

They want Aaron to keep fucking Robert so that they can spy on him. It’s wrong, he knows it is, but this is his job.

“Is it completely necessary?” He asks, trying to keep the hope that it’s not out of his voice.

His boss looks at him, “Agent, the agent you met has been involved in several international incidents, knows many secrets and is currently _a loose cannon_. It is necessary.”

Put in his place, he nods, “Yes, sir.”

“I’ll transfer you to tech, see about a mute button.”

Aaron keeps his flush tamped down as he’s patched through, “Hiya.”

He knows Finn, he helped recruit him into the service and he looks at Aaron with an odd face, like he can’t believe Aaron did what he did. Except he’s pushed out of the way for a lady, a very beautiful, colourfully dressed and aggressive lady.

“Agent.”

He folds his arms, “Yes?”

“I know you’re in contact with Robert.”

“Who are you?” He’s got the horrible and distinct feeling he knows how Robert knows her, they’d look very beautiful together.

“Leyla, I’m a friend of his. He’s been silent, so I can’t get a hold of him, can you get him a message?”

“Depends.”

“Aaron, it is Aaron, right?”

Aaron nods.

“Aaron, they’re planning to forcibly stand him down. Robert has given his entire life since he was a _child_ to this service. And they aren’t even going to tell him why.”

There’s levels to being stood down; a cushy job in a sector you like, you run off to the Cotswolds never to be heard of again, you go to prison for a crime you didn’t commit, or you get a bullet in your head. If Robert doesn’t agree, Aaron has the sick feeling he knows what will happen to him.

So, he asks: “Why?”

“They liked Robert because Robert was cold. Robert could be moulded into whatever they wanted, but he’s tired, Aaron. He’s seen a lot, hurt a lot and he wants to go to bed.”

 _He wants it to be over_.

“They’re doing it because he cares.”

Leyla nods, “You were the last straw.”

That startles Aaron, he was sent in to assess, what part did he play in it?

“Robert has always been detached. He only sleeps with those who can give him what he wants. He took one look at you and he caved. He wanted you, and he wanted you more than once.”

That’s why no one spoke up when he went back to the room with Robert. They let him walk right into it and listened as he did.

“Why are you telling me this, how are you telling me this?”

She smiles, “We’re spies, Aaron, this is what we do, and I doubt Finn is going to blab on me. If he does, I have some Prada heels I can acquaint him with.”

“Help him, Aaron.”

Aaron can’t help but notice that she’s the second person to say that to him.

 

~*~

 

Aaron tidies his room, removes his bugs and chucks everything in the second bedroom. He can only help if he controls the situation. Robert is too unquantifiable. He rings down and gets a message sent to Robert’s room with his room number and 2 o’clock written on it.

Robert shows up just before 2 in another suit and a bottle of champagne with him. Aaron ignores the bottle and pulls Robert in by his tie.

“Hi?” He sounds amused and he puts the bottle down on the chest of drawers in the small hall that leads into Aaron’s room.

“Shut up.”

Aaron yanks his tie off and pushes his mouth against Robert’s lips. He comes easily, opening his mouth for Aaron and letting him slip inside with broad strokes of his tongue.

He feels Robert grab his hips to stabilise himself as Aaron walks them back into the room. He grips Robert’s waist to turn him and push him down onto the bed with no small amount of force.

“Y’alright, Aaron?” Robert asks, his smile smug.

Aaron can see it, if he looks close enough. The tired softness around Robert’s eyes, how his mouth has a little downturn at the corners when he isn’t playing a version of himself.

“I just want ya that’s all.”

Robert unbuckles his belt and pushes his trousers of his hips, “Well, alright then.”

 

~*~

 

They eat dinner in the room, both of them preferring burgers over the weird crap they serve. Robert ends up with sauce down his chin and Aaron wipes it off with his thumb.

“You’re one of a kind, Aaron,” Robert tells him with a smile as he picks up his glass, the bottle he brought finally opened.

Aaron has a wall of windows to right side of his bed, a chair tucked up in the corner where Robert is sitting. The same eerie blue light covers him and he’s still completely bollock naked, so Aaron can’t help but smile back. Robert is definitely of a sort too.

“I mean, an English, burger loving, car fanatic in Monte Carlo?”

It’s innocent, Robert doesn’t seem to be digging, but Aaron feels it. Feels the deception.

“Rob, c’mere.” He offers Robert his hand, and Robert’s brow twitches, a frown but almost immediately gone.

He takes it though, glass set down, he lets himself be pulled into the space between Aaron’s knees where he’s sitting at the end of the bed. He’s level with Robert’s dick, but he kisses above it, the soft skin of his stomach, just below his belly button, his hands coming around the backs of Robert’s thighs but only touching him with his fingertips. Robert shivers and Aaron takes his path down, over his hipbones, the soft crease of his thigh, back up over the velvety soft skin of him. He doesn’t put his mouth on Robert, he draws him to sit on the bed as he gets up and knocks him onto his back.

“Turn over.”

It’s a choice, an offer, Robert looks up at him with those eyes that don’t look anything but haunted now and he turns over. He has to shuffle up and he folds his arms like Aaron did until Aaron pulls him up to his knees. Aaron spreads them a little further apart and he parts Robert so that he can lick from his balls to the bottom of his back. He groans loudly and Aaron chases that; he bites, sucks and presses his mouth against the thick muscle and Robert falls to pieces under him. He doesn’t come though, he holds tight at the base of his cock as he shakes, a moan stoppered by the strong denial of his hand. He pulls away from Aaron and turns back over and Aaron sees how purple and swollen he is.

“I just want you.” It’s pure. Robert doesn’t deserve this. The lies, the betrayal, the questioning of his loyalty.

Aaron grabs what he needs and pulls off his trousers, he folds Robert up so he’s holding his knees as his arse is resting low on Aaron’s thighs. Aaron watches for every twitch, every wince, every second of Robert drawing him in. It’s like a vise and he’s grateful for the condom to mitigate some of that heat, how easily he could have burned up without it. He pulls Robert’s hands so that he lets go and his legs fall either side of Aaron as he leans up and cups his hand under Robert’s neck, his thumb rubbing his jaw. He kisses him like he’s known him forever, his hips kicking up slowly and Robert’s hands press against his belly and slide around to pull him closer.

Robert pulls away from their kiss and breathes through his nose, “Aaron.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good.”

 _Good_. Aaron lays himself down on Robert, tucks his face against his neck and rolls his hips and his cock deep inside him. It’s slow and it takes ages, but Aaron gets Robert there, his stomach consistently dragging on the head of his dick until he comes between them. The hold of Robert’s body takes Aaron like a crashing sea wave and he hisses and stutters his thrusts. Robert rubs his back and holds his arse as they both just ebb and flow.

He stays there until he’s soft, Robert’s hands still gentle on his back and he slides out and off to deal with the condom.

Robert is staring at him, rolled up on his side, “Back to bed then.”

Aaron smiles, “Yeah.”

 

~*~

 

He’s half tangled up in his sheets when Robert wakes him up.

“Aaron.”

His bum feels cold and he turns to look at him as Robert touches his back again, “I have to go”

It’s final. At least, he knows it is because he knows Robert is leaving.

They share a kiss, barely a press of lips, they just touch and part and touch again. Aaron searches Robert’s face as he says, “Bye, Robert.”

Jacket in hand, Robert leaves with a smile on his face. And Aaron lets him.

 

~*~

 

He video calls in the morning after his breakfast and his boss glares at him.

“Why did you let him go? Why the radio silence?”

Aaron shrugs, “Robert is trained, he would’a known if I had something on ‘im the moment he came in.”

“Letting him go?”

“I couldn’t make ‘im stay. Not without a fight.” Aaron kicks his knives case where it’s by his foot under the bed.

“I guess we’ll have to make use of you at home then.”

He tries to remain disinterested, “He wasn’t keen in the end. Couldn’t wait to be rid.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

“A shag is a shag, sir, but by all means.” Aaron gestures wide. He’s about to get some shit, at least three weeks on desk duty but he doesn’t care. He’s bought Robert a chance, maybe another one if he is dragged back into this at home.

“Home now, Agent. And be prepared.”

Aaron finally understands what Robert is so sick of. His life isn’t his own, it’s the whim of someone else’s, his body a tool to meet an end.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

He gets an email from the encrypted server.

 

 **Assignment: Monitor and assess [1] Agent Robert [REDACTED], age 31, [REDACTED]**.

 

There is an addition though.

 

**Personal attachments: [1] Agent Aaron [REDACTED], age 25, [REDACTED].**

 

 _We’re watching you_.

Good. Watch him fuck it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was exciting, no? I love the set up of these stories so hopefully I'll get to visit them often.


End file.
